


Meow

by BeaArthurPendragon



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthurPendragon/pseuds/BeaArthurPendragon
Summary: Frank tilts the book away from his face. “You know, Red, in this light your horns kinda look like—”“Don’t say it, Frank."





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmiAzuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/gifts).



> Thanks to UmiAzuma for the prompt: "Frank has decided, effective immediately, that Matt's horns are ears and that he is now a kitten, so he calls him kitten."
> 
> Fills two Bingo squares:  
> -Daredevil Bingo: Leo Lieberman's Book Club (a little loosely, I'll admit, but Wuthering Heights is steamy enough that it would get ANYONE in the mood)  
> -MCU Kink Bingo: Matt/Frank

Frank’s still awake when he gets home, sprawled on the sofa, reading his latest recommendation from Leo Lieberman— _Wuthering Heights_ , Matt thinks, though he can’t remember which Bronte sister they’re on by now. It’s adorable how much of a bookworm Frank’s turned out to be, curling up in the corner of the sofa, idly sucking on his laminated bookmark as he reads.

Matt toes the roof door shut and pads down the stairs, removing his helmet as he does. He hangs the helmet on the newel post of the bannister and reaches up to loosen the zip at the back of his neck, peeling out of the top half of his suit as he makes his way toward the shower.

Frank tilts the book away from his face. “You know, Red, in this light, your horns kinda look like—”

“Don’t say it, Frank,” Matt warns. Frank’s been on a tear about his helmet for weeks, calling him the Bat of Hell’s Kitchen, the Fox of Hell’s Kitchen (Matt didn’t mind that one), the Owl of Hell’s Kitchen, the Squirrel of Hell’s Kitchen, and on and on and on.

“Kitten ears.”

Matt spins around and leaps toward him, grabbing the book and tossing it aside so he can grab a fistful of Frank’s t-shirt to yank him off the pillow enough to smack him upside the head.

“Knock it off already!” Matt cries, annoyed and laughing at the same time, because now Frank’s reaching behind him and wrestling his zipper down all the way and pushing his suit down past his hips so he can smack Matt’s bare ass.

Matt lays a big sloppy kiss on Frank’s mouth and comes up on his knees just enough to get to work on the waistband of Frank’s track pants, and the next thing they know, they’re both on the rug, kissing and biting and wrestling each other out of their clothes.

Frank flips Matt on his back and pins his arms above his head as he nibbles Matt’s ear and grinds against his thigh.

“You gonna be my kitten, Matt?” he murmurs, lust sanding the edges of his voice.

Matt squirms. “Oh God, Frank, no,” he laughs, gasping a little when Frank sinks his teeth into his earlobe.

“Yeah, you are,” Frank says, flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin behind Matt’s ear before working his way down his throat. “Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://beaarthurpendragon.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PendragonBea).


End file.
